The New Year's Surprise
by ludwigbeilschmidt1885
Summary: This story is about...well, the title kind of gives it away. Italy's new year resolution includes settling down and having a family, but /that's/ obviously not going to happen. *WARNING* Possible MPREG in here. Also, if you don't like yaoi, this is certainly not for you, so don't give me negative criticism if you don't like yaoi.


_**The New Year's Surprise**_

_**By: Alicia Sierra Key**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Well, where to begin? There are so many places to start, but I think the best place to start is the beginning. This is the story of an unlikely couple, never thought of even being together, ever in history. Well...I'm getting ahead of myself. You'll just have to read for yourself. It all started at the fateful New Year's Eve party, in the year 2012. It was an exciting year, the year of 2012. It was full of many surprises, among other things.  
This was especially true for the nations and the upcoming year. While the nations spoke among themselves, something was brewing under the surface of reality. "So, Britain, what are you going to "try" to change about yourself this year," asked America. "Well, I was thinking about...wait, WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'try'," England inquired. "What, nothing! Didn't mean anything by it," America replied. England stated," Well, if you would LIKE to know, I'm thinking about trying to improve my cooking." "PFFFFFFTTTT," America tried not to laugh.

"What?! What's funny?! You think I can't do it?!" England glared at American. "No, of course not! I just don't think you can even FIX that crap you call food!" America laughed. "I'll kill you, you little # $!-ing * %#,"England said as he started choking America. "Germany-san, what is your New Year's Resolution?" Japan questioned, as Italy took another cookie from the sumptuously decorated table filled with wonderful treats for the New Year. "What, me? Oh, well, I haven't really thought about my resolutions much...," Germany admitted, as the former Axis Powers sat at a table.

"Oh, but Germany! You must'a have at least ONE resolution!" Italy exclaimed, as he started eating his treats. "Ja, I guess you're right. Um...Oh, I know! My New Year's resolution is to think of a New Year's resolution for next year," Germany stated, as he started sipping his beer. "Um...that's nice, I suppose," Japan said. "Italy, what is your New Year's resolution?" asked Germany. "Oh, my resolution is silly...you don't want to know..." Italy blushed, as he finished the rest of his cookies. "What? Italy-san, every New Year's you're always eager to tell us your resolutions!" Kiku said, a bit surprised.

"Si, I know...well, it's...um...I kind of want to...you know, find someone nice, and...," Italy started mumbling. "Oh, Italy, that's so sweet! You want to find yourself someone and make children-" started Ludwig. "NO! That's not it!" Italy blushed deeper, "I...It's...I'm...ugh," Italy put his face in his hands. "Wow. That's something new. I never expected Italy-san to say that," Japan said. "I didn't! Germany di-, oh forget it," Italy stood up and walked away from the table.

"What did I say?" Germany asked, as he downed the rest of his beer. Italy walked to the exit and leaned next to the door, sighing deeply as he did so. "I just want...I don't even know what I want," Italy said, as he rubbed the back of his neck. Just then, France leaned next to him. "Bonjour, little brother. Why do you look so downhearted? It is the New Year, non?" France asked, as he sipped his wine. "Oh, Big Brother...I don't know what to do...I'm so unsure of my resolution, and I don't even know if it's even what I really want," Italy explained. "Tell Big Brother what the problem is," France replied, as he wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulder.

"...Don't laugh, okay? I want...to find someone nice..." Italy grumbled. "Oh, Italy, that is not a bad resolution at all! It's actually really cute." France laughed, as he took another sip of his wine. Italy looked up at France and questioned, "Do you really think so?" "Oui, of course! I think you should keep that resolution, and follow through," replied France. Italy perked up at France's response. "Okay! I'll keep my resolution, and...maybe I'll really find someone!" Italy exclaimed. "Oui, that is the spirit," France added, "but one quick question. How did you come up with this resolution?"

"Oh, well, one day, while I was looking at my 'Combat Records' I thought, 'Huh. I've been with a lot of girls. Maybe I should find just one...one that I can always be with'..." Italy recited, as France swooned. As he wiped a tear from his eye, France stated dreamily, "A man after my own heart. That was so beautiful! Italy, I did not know you could be so...so..." "Poetically inclined?" Italy asked. "Qui, poetically inclined. Of course, you get that from me," France replied, as he finished his wine. "Eh...well, I'm going back to my table now. Ciao!" Italy said, as he started walking back to his table. "Au revoir, Italy! And best of luck," replied France.

Italy sat down at his table with a smile on his face. "Oh, well, it seems as though you've perked up. Why the sudden change," Germany inquired. "Hm? Oh, well, I just finished talking to Big Brother France. He helped me with my 'problem'," Italy assured Germany. "Eh, France. Did he um...say anything...strange," asked Germany, as Japan stared at him like he was an idiot. "Germany-san, that is his brother! Of course he would not...never mind," Japan said, as Italy gazed at the two of them with a confused look.

"It's nothing, Italy-san. Anyways, we were not making FUN of you, we were just surprised that that was your resolution, that is all," Japan said, as Germany nodded in agreement. "Ja, that's right," Germany added. "Oh..well, okay th- wait, what do you mean by that!? I can't have a resolution like that and it not be normal?!" Italy said, as the hostility rose in his voice. Japan shook his hands and head to show his disagreement as Germany said, "No, Italy, we mean that it isn't like you to have such a 'heartfelt'" Germany emphasized and quoted heartfelt, "resolution like that. I mean, you usually have something like, 'I promise to cut down on pasta,' or 'I promise to work harder on my politics' or something like that. Speaking of which, what made you think of that resolution?"

When Germany asked, Italy recited what he had told France to Japan and Germany. "Mh. Well, that was an interesting way to come up with a resolution," Germany said, as Japan wrote down what Italy had said. "Hai, I agree. Maybe I could come up with a resolution doing something like that," Japan said. Just then, Poland came over to their table, as he pulled Italy up out of his chair, begging, "Bro! You should come like, totally dance with me, and stuff!" "Um, see you guys in a little bit," Italy said, as he left the table. S. Korea was the DJ, and he was playing heavy techno.

Italy and Poland started dancing in strange, jerky movements. "Like, this is totes awesome!" Poland said, as countries slowly streamed onto the dance floor. As Austria drank his coffee at his table, he said," Look at those idiots! Dancing to such...barbaric music. They wouldn't know real music if it had slapped them in the face!" "Oh, but it looks so fun! We should go dance, too! Let's go," Hungary said, as she pulled Austria out of his seat and onto the dance floor. As everyone piled onto the dance floor, Russia said to America, laughing, "You thought that the world would end on the 21st! You're such an idiot!"

America steamed, "Screw you, that's not funny!" Russia just kept laughing, while America continued to rant and rave. As the music kept getting louder and more heart-pounding, the dancing started getting more intense. "Like, watch it, will ya?!" Poland exclaimed as someone bumped into him. The person that had bumped Poland turned out to be Russia. "Oh, it's just you, Poland," Russia acknowledged with a disgruntled look on his face. "Like, who else would it be? Santa Claus?" "Haha, you're hilarious." Russia stated sarcastically, as he glanced over at Italy, instantly brightening his face.

"Italy! Just the person I wanted to see," Russia exclaimed, as he pulled Italy away from Poland. "Like, hey! We were dancing first, bro!" Poland yelled, as he tried to pull Italy back, failing miserably. Italy and Russia dissappeared. "Dammit. Looks like I'm gonna have to find Lithuania," Poland said, pissed. Meanwhile, Italy was frightened by the suddeness of the Russian. "Um...M-Mr. Russia, w-what are you doing?" "I'm taking you to dance with me, of course!" The only thing the sweating Italian could mutter was, "Oh." Italy was terrified of Russia, ever since World War II. Italy tried to shake the horrifying nightmares he had had during and after the war out of his head.

Suddenly, the music had changed to slow, waltz-like music because Austria had high-jacked Korea's DJ stand. Russia looked at Italy with a sheepish smile. Italy and Russia were already hand-in-hand. "Uh...It looks like we'll have to dance to this song...," Russia said. "Si, I g-guess so," Italy replied shakily. Everyone one else started dancing to the waltz, the two positioned themselves to dance. Russia blushed a little. "Oh, um...I-I forgot, I can't dance well," he admitted. Italy, on the other hand, was an EXCEPTIONAL dancer. "Oh, well...I s-suppose I could t-teach you...," Italy volunteered. "Really?! Spasibo!" Russia expressed his gratitude. "Prego, prego. Now. I'll let you lead, since you're...taller. You step like so..." Italy showed Russia the moves, and Russia learned them quickly.

Soon, Russia was a pro waltzer. All the other countries had stopped dancing and started watching in awe, but Italy and Russia paid no attention. They were in the center of the dance floor, dancing the night away. Italy was actually enjoying himself, and he wasn't completely frightened of Russia for the first time ever! Ivan thought to himself, "This...is really great. I haven't danced like this in years. I'm so glad Italy isn't scared of me, anymore. Or so I hope." Italy rested his head on Russia's chest, since it's natural to do that when dancing. Russia looked down at Italy with a startled, but slightly pleased look.

Meanwhile, Belarus was in the crowd practically steaming. "That little swine has NO right to be touching MY big brother, whatsoever," she growled as she gritted her teeth. She had the urge to go and stop them from dancing, but she somehow couldn't. "But...that dancing...is pretty graceful..." she said to herself. Belarus shook the thought away."What am I saying?! That is MY big brother, and he will ALWAYS be MINE," she assured herself. The nations were mumbling amongst themselves, shocked at the sight of one of the most feared nations in the world dancing with one of the weakest nations in the world.

As the dance ended, the two looked around the room at all of the other nations, who were all still staring at them. Russia and Italy let go of each other, blushing a deep rouge color. Russia rubbed the back of his neck, and Italy played with his hands. "I-I should be going..." Italy barely whispered, as he walked away from Russia with his head down in embarassement. "Italy, wait," Russia started saying, as Belarus took her chance and pulled Russia off of the dance floor.

As soon as Russia and Italy left the dance floor, the whispers began to get louder. "Did you know they were together," inquired one country. "No, I didn't even know they liked each other," exclaimed another. Italy walked out of the room, completely embarrassed. "Everybody was staring at us! They probably think we're gay! Oh, what a great way to start the new year," Italy grumbled. Russia, on the other hand, was practically being destroyed by Belarus. "Bela! I-It was just a dance! C-Can't I have friends," Russia pleaded. Belarus hissed angrily, "You are MY big brother! No one elses! Well, except Ukraine, but she's an idiot farmer, so she doesn't count. You are MINE. We are going to become one by getting married. GOT IT?!" she said.

"B-but you're my younger sister! That's really weird! Plus, I-I think Italy is starting to not be scared of me," he started. She glared at him angrily, "Don't even mention that little ingrate's name! I swear, if I see that little *$# one more time...," she intervened. Russia interjected, "Hey! Leave Italy alone. He hasn't done anything wrong! All we did was dance! He maybe be kind of ditzy, but he's really nice and sweet! He's not even ditzy, just child-like! Please, Bela, don't hurt Italy..." She growled, "You REALLY like that twerp, don't you, big brother?! Well, just wait until I get my hands around his scrawny little neck." Just then, Lithuania came up and poked Belarus shoulder. She turned around with an irritated expression on her face. "What do you want, Lithuania?! Don't you see I'm kind of BUSY?!" she snarled.

"Y-yes, but I just wanted to see if you would l-like to dance," Lithuania admitted. Belarus' eye twitched, and she sighed deeply. "Fine. Whatever. Just let me deal with hi-, where did he go?!" she said. While Lithuania had distracted Belarus, Italy had snuck away and out of the room. Russia had opened the door and saw Italy crying. "Oh, Italy, don't cry! It's alright now..." Russia said, as he placed a comforting arm around Italy's shoulder. "Oh, what am I to do? Everyone thinks we're together! Oh, Mr. Russia, I don't know what I'm going to do," he groaned. "Trust me, Italy. If anyone says anything that they might regret...," Russia trailed off, glaring at the wall opposite him.

Since Italy was a bit...dense, he was puzzled by what Russia meant. "What would you do," Italy snapped out of his angry glare and he looked at Italy sympathetically. "Oh, nothing. But, I'm sorry you were embarrassed by the dance," Russia comforted. "I'm not embarrassed by the dance, but just because...everyone was staring at us...and whispering mean things...Ooooohhhhh, I hope Germany and Japan weren't making fun of us either! After I told them my New Year's resolution, too..." Italy whined. Russia was curious now. "What was your resolution," he inquired.

"My resolution? Well...," Italy recited his resolution once again. Then, Italy thought to himself, "Wait a minute...I'm confiding in Russia! The scariest guy I know! I should be fleeing in terror! But...he really doesn't seem...all that bad...he's actually kind of nice! Hmmmm...I really shouldn't judge a book by its cover." "Oh, that's a great resolution, Italy! I don't know why I didn't think of something like that," Ivan said. "Oh, well, maybe you should make that one of your resolutions, if you don't already have one," Italy suggested. "Hm...maybe...I should," Ivan replied, as he stared at Italy strangely. "Um...Mr. Russia? Why're you-" Italy started to say. "Please, Italy, call me Russia. Mr. Russsia makes me sound old," Russia intervened.

"Oh...alright then, Russia," Italy said, as he tried to mentally adjust to the change. "Um...why are you staring at me like that," Italy inquired. "Oh, no reason,"Russia replied, still staring at Italy. "Jesus Christ, he's staring at me like I'm his prey, or something...Maybe I should go back into the room, God forbid everyone starts pestering me about the dance," Italy thought to himself. "W-well, I'm going back into the room now...I'll see you later, Mr. Ru-, I mean Russia," Feliciano said, as he went back into the room, glad to be out of Ivan's icy stare. As soon as Italy walked into the room, everyone stopped talking and started staring at him. "Just ignore it, just ignore it," he thought, as he sat down at an empty table.

Germany came up to the table and stared at him kind of blankly. "Um...Germany? Is...something wrong," Italy inquired, subconsciously already knowing the answer. "No, but...why...were you dancing with Russia," Germany asked, skeptically. Italy sighed deeply,"Well, because he asked me to. Is that a problem, Germany? If it is, I would like to know WHY." "No, no, it's not a problem, I'm just asking. No need to get hostile. You know that everyone is talking about it," Italy said in an almost inaudible whisper. Italy's lip twitched. "Si, Germany, I am aware of that. I would like for them to STOP talking about it, because it was JUST a dance, and NOTHING else," Italy said, loud enough for the other nations to hear. Germany sat at the table, glancing at the floor awkwardly.

Italy rested his head on the table. "Dio, I just wish this night would end."


End file.
